


sing me a song

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Junhoe’s voice was like an angel’s. Jiwon sang along in bits and pieces, mostly just taking the time to listen to Junhoe’s vocals. The song ended, and after awhile, so did the live.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	sing me a song

Junhoe’s voice was like an angel’s. Jiwon sang along in bits and pieces, mostly just taking the time to listen to Junhoe’s vocals. The song ended, and after awhile, so did the live. Jiwon eyed Junhoe up, taking in the view.

Junhoe caught it out of the corner of his eye. “What are you looking at me like that for?” he asked, perplexed.

“Put your guitar away,” Jiwon said, leaning back in the chair.

“Okay? Why?” Junhoe asked, standing up to put the guitar back in it’s case.

“Because I’m going to blow you, and I don’t want it in the way,” Jiwon said with a smirk as he leaned forward. Junhoe froze in place, a small “oh” frozen on his lips. “Go on,” Jiwon said cheekily, waving his hand. That seemed to do the trick and Junhoe hurried over to the case, setting the guitar down gently.

“Now get back over here,” Jiwon said. As soon as Junhoe was in reach, he stood, grabbing him by the shirt and tossing him on the bed. They may have been nearly equal in strength now, but Junhoe would forever love being tossed around like a rag doll.

Jiwon climbed on the bed, and on top of Junhoe. He lowered himself on top of Junhoe, and let their lips catch. Junhoe kissed him soft and sweet, but that wasn’t what Jiwon was in the mood for. He bit Junhoe’s plump bottom lip, and when Junhoe gasped, he licked inside, his tongue finding Junhoe’s. Junhoe’s hand tightened on his Jiwon’s hips as Jiwon ravaged him, and he let out a small whine. Jiwon didn’t let up until he could feel Junhoe’s hard on against his hip. 

He broke the kiss, and Junhoe let out a small pouty noise, and Jiwon laughed, before pecking him lightly on the lips. “Be patient,” he scolded.

He slid down Junhoe’s body, undid the button of his pants, and unzipped them. He nudged Junhoe to lift his hips so he could pull Junhoe’s pants down part way. He pulled them down just far enough to trap Junhoe’s legs. 

“You’re such an ass,” Junhoe complained, as Jiwon pulled his boxers down as well. 

“I could just, not blow you,” Jiwon said with a shrug, and Junhoe narrowed his eyes until Jiwon grinned at him. Jiwon wrapped his hand around Junhoe’s dick, stroking slowly, and all of Junhoe’s complaints disappear as his mouth falls open slightly and his face scrunches up in the way Jiwon thinks is the most adorable. 

He leans in and licks a stripe from base to tip, before wrapping his mouth around the tip. Junhoe groans and fists a hand in Jiwon’s hair. Jiwon sucks softly on the tip, running his tongue across the slit, and Junhoe groans, head falling back against the pillow. Jiwon continues to torment Junhoe this way for a long minute before he begins to take more of Junhoe in his mouth, his head beginning to bob. He paces himself, wanting to drag it out. Junhoe’s hand is painfully tight in his hair, but he likes it.

He takes more of Junhoe in his mouth, moving his hand and mouth in tandem. Junhoe is noisy above him, praising him and begging him for more. So Jiwon takes him farther, and Junhoe moans loudly as he traces the vein with the tip of his tongue. He goes back to sucking at the tip for a moment, collecting the precum that’s beading there on his tongue, before sinking back down. 

He moves faster the noisier Junhoe gets, bobbing his head, taking more and more of him each time. Junhoe’s fingers are clenched tight in his hair, and he’s practically whimpering as Bobby deep throats him, taking him to the base. Junhoe’s hips jerk involuntarily, and Bobby gags for a second, but collects himself.

He pulls off entirely, and peers up at Junhoe who’s looking at him perturbed and a little peeved. “What?” Junhoe asks.

“Wanna fuck my face?” Jiwon asks casually.

“Fuck,” Junhoe groans, head falling back. 

“I take it, that's a yes,” Jiwon says.

“Fuck yes,” Junhoe answers, sliding his fingers through Jiwon’s silky hair. Jiwon lowers himself back onto Junhoe’s dick, and relaxes his throat as Junhoe’s fingers tighten and he begins to thrust into Jiwon’s mouth. He’s not gentle, and Jiwon prefers it this way. He likes thinking about how hoarse his voice is going to be later, and how it’s going to be just a little sore. He moans around Junhoe’s cock, and the vibrations make Junhoe tighten his hold. 

“Fuck, Jiwon, I’m gonna come,” Junhoe groans, picking up speed. Jiwon just holds onto Junhoe’s thigh, squeezing in reassurance.

Junhoe manages a few more thrusts, before his fingers tighten to the point of painful in Jiwon’s hair and he comes down his throat. Jiwon swallows around him, pulling more moans out of Junhoe. When Junhoe finally lets go, Jiwon pulls off, sucking in air.

“Sorry,” Junhoe mumbles. 

“Sorry? That was hot as fuck,” Jiwon laughs. 

Junhoe drags himself into a sitting position, and Jiwon crawls in his lap, wrapping his arms around Junhoe’s neck, and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Junhoe can taste himself on Jiwon’s tongue, and he reaches down, cupping the bulge in Jiwon’s pants. Jiwon’s hips stutter and he gasps.

“Want me to take care of that for you?” Junhoe asks. 

“Fuck yes,” Jiwon groans, rocking into Junhoe’s hand. Junhoe undoes Jiwon’s pants and shoves them down far enough to get his hand wrapped around Jiwon’s dick. He eases the way with the precum that’s spilling out, and begins to jerk Jiwon off. He doesn’t ease into it, just goes hard and fast, the way Jiwon likes it.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jiwon gasps, fingers burying in the base of Junhoe’s hair and holding tight. He buries his face in Junhoe’s neck, sucking a mark as Junhoe jerks him off. His hips are stuttering and he feels like he’s flying apart, Junhoe being the only thing holding him together. 

He comes without warning, spilling over Junhoe’s hand and his shirt. He clings to Junhoe through the aftershocks. When his breathing evens out he kisses Junhoe deeply, pushing him back on the bed, before rolling off him. He kicks his pants off, and Junhoe does the same, before pulling his cum stained shirt off and tossing it on the floor. Jiwon pulls his own shirt off, and they crawl under the covers together, naked. Junhoe snuggles into Jiwon’s arms, and Jiwon kisses the top of his head.

“Sing for me more often,” Jiwon says.

“If it gets me blowjobs like that, I’ll sing for you every day,” Junhoe snorts.

Jiwon puts a hand on Junhoe’s face and pushes him. “Shut up, I’m being soft.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry crispmas! this is a present for my nata who is always by my side. i love you so much


End file.
